This invention relates to a film developing apparatus of the type which can develop a photographed roll of film by rotating the film in one and then the other direction in a liquid developer.
An automatic film developing apparatus has been provided as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,601 in which several processing cups containing processing liquids therein are positioned on a turntable. A roll of film to be developed is contained in a cassette or magazine and supported on a rotary shaft which can descend and ascend into and out of the processing cup at predetermined times when one of the processing cups is directly below the rotary shaft.
Such film developing apparatus has the advantage of developing the photographed film automatically. However, some disadvantages have been experienced with the apparatus due to its structure of the rotary shaft being integral with means for descending and ascending it. For example, when a rotary shaft and/or a turn table upon which the processing liquid cups are provided are accidentally stopped, the developing process cannot proceed further, thus the film cannot be developed as desired. Further, it is often the desire of a skilled photographer to vary the preset processing time period in each or a number of the processing liquids in order to develop the film with desired coloring. In the automatic film developing apparatus set forth above, the processing time period in each processing liquid is preset, and it is troublesome to adjust these processing time periods in accordance with those desired by the photographer. In addition, it has been troublesome in the apparatus set forth above to attach and detach a magazine containing the film to and from the rotary shaft.